A Series of Unrelated Randomness
by JasmineHimura
Summary: A collection of my unrelated drabbles. All S/K, all the time! Updated as inspiration permits! Rated high for safety.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own InuYasha! I simply borrow the characters for my sick and twisted fantasies. ;3**

"All I want to do is cuddle with you, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looks at the daiyoukai as he stares at her from his position on the furs on the floor. How she got into the room undetected, he would never know. The Lord of the West would _not_admit to completely missing the entrance of a human female.

His face impassive, he looks her over. She isn't just any human. Her status as a Miko gives her higher regard. This human - this miko - has earned his respect.

"What is this, 'cuddle'?" Sesshoumaru asks. His deep, velvety voice holds no emotion, not even the inflection of a question. The raven haired beauty strides towards him, her feet barely making a sound. Her striking blue eyes are alight with mischief as she settles herself on her lord's furs, making herself comfortable by his side. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes are the only window into his thoughts, holding a small amount of curiosity in them.

"It's another way of saying I want to be held by you, or to hold you," Kagome explains with a small smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru stares at her for a moment before he lies down next to the odd female. _'__These __new __words__…__Resourceful.__'_

"This Sesshoumaru does not 'cuddle', miko."

He gives her a small glare, not being able to hold it very long. She pouts, her hand coming out to touch the smooth skin of his bare chest. _'__Oh, __but __you __will.__' _Kagome smiles at her thought as she traces the defined cuts in his abdomen, not missing that he trembled ever-so-slightly. An idea sparks in the futuristic girl's mind, and she tries scooting closer to him only to have his hand stop her.

"Do not."

"You won't hold your woman?" Kagome gives a slight hint of anger and the look she receives causes her to have to stifle the bout of laughter that tickles her throat.

"_My _woman? You are mistaken." Sesshoumaru waits for her to correct herself, only to receive the opposite.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you forgot, Sesshoumaru." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you trying to tell me you don't remember last night?"

"…" Sesshoumaru stares at her blankly as she glares deeply at him. _'…__She__'__s __mad!__'_

"Oh, so you don't! We lay in bed together and I give myself to you and now you want to pretend that it didn't happen?" Kagome huffs, biting back laughter as Sesshoumaru sits up straight. Her eyes roam his strong back, seeing the tension in his shoulders._'__This __is __too __good__…'_She watches him look back at her a few times. "I'm with child, you know!"

"…" Sesshoumaru stares out in front of him, his eyes unmoving. _'__This __Sesshoumaru __has __pupped __the __Miko? __I __did __not __have __more __sake __than __I __could __handle.__'_

"I did not mark you."

"You didn't feel it was the right time, so you didn't." Kagome lies through her teeth, grinning widely behind his back. She suppresses it once more.

"…" This is ridiculous! His scent is on her, but he is almost certain he didn't do anything with the girl last night. Though, it _has _been a while since he last drank anything. Maybe it affected him more than he thought it did. Sesshoumaru lies back down with his eyes towards the ceiling as he contemplates his situation. Kagome inches closer to his supine form after seeing he is thoroughly engrossed in his thoughts.

_'__I __do __not __smell __a __change __in __her__…__though __she __is __from __another __time. __Perhaps __she __has __a __better __method __of __knowing __than __I, __myself, __do.__' _Sesshoumaru looks at her as she looks at him. _'__It __is __easy __enough __to __take __her __life, __but __I __would __be __taking __the __life __of __my __offspring__…'_

"Are you realizing what happened now?" Kagome sees the look he's giving her.

"This Sesshoumaru will take responsibility for his reckless actions," Sesshoumaru answers.

Kagome grins from ear-to-ear, though it is quickly erased when his arm wraps around her, bringing her close to his side. She blinks a few times before using his bicep as a pillow. Her arm travels around his torso, fingers ghosting along his back as she takes in the feel of his skin. How many times has she already touched him, and he her, and she still can't get over how smooth his skin is?

Her eyes close and she lets out a sigh. Sesshoumaru listens to the satisfied sound as she adjusts herself again, moving closer still. He tightens his hold slightly and she giggles, her toes wiggling excitedly. Sesshoumaru again takes in her scent, his nose slightly buried in her hair.

_'__She __is __not __pregnant__…__But __I __will __indulge __her.__'_Sesshoumaru concludes. His hand gently runs up and down her back, keeping a steady rhythm in place as he did so.

"You lied," Sesshoumaru looks down at her and she grins up at him.

"So did you!" Kagome counters, wishing she could bury herself into Sesshoumaru's form and never leave.

"How so?"

"'This Sesshoumaru does not cuddle'." Kagome mimicked his tone of voice as best she could and she swore she heard a snort.

"An infinitesimal detail compared to your lie about our supposed children," Sesshoumaru notes haughtily.

"I've achieved my goal." Kagome sniffles. She's proud of herself, no matter how underhanded her tactic.

"It is a wonder why this Sesshoumaru still puts up with you."

"I'm sure you are well aware of the answer to that." Kagome's fingers brush down the center of his spine and she could feel the rumbling reverberate through his chest. Sesshoumaru's hand settles on her hip and she pretends not to notice it as she tucks her head under his chin again.

"Elaborate." Sesshoumaru waits for an answer. He knows it but watching her flush in embarrassment is always a treat.

"Oho, you are not getting me on this one, mister." Kagome shakes her head, causing her hair to brush against Sesshoumaru's skin. He is always trying to trap her into things like this and nine times out of ten, her mouth always got her into trouble. She doesn't want to utter the reason why, anyway. It simply reminds her of something that is not exclusively hers. She mulls over her thoughts not truly registering his movements as he shifts their positions. Too engrossed in her thoughts, she is startled as Sesshoumaru's mouth brushes along the column of her throat.

"No more of this _cuddling_, Miko," his deep voice husky as he nipped along her jaw line.

"Just like you to ruin my cuddling."


End file.
